Sic Transit Gloria Mundi
by Swanchika
Summary: Leif et Nanna au seuil du changement, lestés par les mots qu'ils n'ont jamais osé dire. Traduction de la fiction "In Transition", de Mark of the Asphodel.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de la fiction "In Transition", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici :  s/8270174/1/In_Transition). Fire Emblem et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

Avertissement : Cette fiction parle de la mortalité et du passage à l'âge adulte, mais pas d'une façon entièrement triste ou morose.

* * *

_Château de Lenster, dans la neuvième année de règne du roi Leif_

Nanna comptait ses propres respirations – _dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt – _tandis qu'elle sentait battre les artères du poignet gauche de son père. Il la regarda sans curiosité en arriver à soixante respirations pour chaque point de pulsation de ce poignet.

– C'est bien, dit-elle finalement. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ta main droite.

Il la lui tendit en silence, et elle appuya ses doigts sur le premier point de pulsation. Elle n'attendit pas soixante respirations pour constater que le pouls était le même aux deux poignets – lent, irrégulier, presque haché. Parfois, le cœur semblait manquer un battement avant de reprendre son rythme.

– Tu peux te reposer. Je crois que je n'ai pas de raison de te déranger davantage aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en lâchant sa main.

Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre, séparés par la distance qu'il y a toujours entre un guérisseur et son patient. Il ne posa aucune question, Nanna ne donna aucune réponse, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils se comprenaient bien. Peut-être trop bien ; cet instant était tout sauf agréable.

A vrai dire, Nanna se dit en regardant son père une fois de plus qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle eût un cœur de pierre et de glace pour ne pas être mal à l'aise en ce moment. Le visage paternel, jadis brûlé par le soleil de ses voyages, avait petit à petit retrouvé le teint pâle que Nanna associait aux souvenirs de son enfance, quand ils vivaient dans des cités murées. A vrai dire, il semblait plus pâle encore que cela – pas aussi blanc que les oreillers sur lequel reposait son corps fatigué, mais pas d'une teinte saine... et cela avait suffi à faire dire à Nanna que le malaise dont il avait été victime ce matin n'était pas dû qu'à la chaleur estivale.

– Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau pour toi, dit-il.

Nanna ne put s'empêcher de trouver terriblement typique de son père le fait que sa première réaction à cette soudaine infirmité fût la _honte_. Il était dans l'embarras d'avoir brièvement perdu pied, peiné d'avoir appelé Leif "Prince Cuan" en reprenant connaissance.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, rétorqua Nanna. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

– Une plume et du papier, répondit-il. J'ai des choses à écrire.

– D'accord, dit-elle en effleurant de nouveau sa main ; cette fois, c'était le geste d'une fille, et non d'une guérisseuse.

-x-

Le roi de la Nouvelle Thracia avait décidé de s'enfermer dans son étude pendant toute la journée, seul avec ses livres et ses papiers. En entrant, Nanna trouva son mari débraillé, la veste ouverte, le manteau roulé en boule sur la chaise en face de la sienne. La doublure écarlate de l'habit royal semblait dure et laide, une plaie ouverte dans le velours bleu aux reflets violets.

– Pardon, marmonna-t-il en allant enlever son manteau de la chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

Au lieu de le poser ailleurs, il le garda serré contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était agi d'un drapeau replié. Il évita de regarder son épouse dans les yeux, la forçant à parler à son profil tourné vers la fenêtre. Avec un soupir, elle lui annonça sans préavis :

– Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Père.

– Plus beaucoup de temps ? répéta-t-il en refusant toujours de la regarder.

– Trois jours. Peut-être quatre.

A ce moment, il se tourna enfin pour lui faire face. Au temps des grandes batailles, une telle nouvelle l'aurait fait rugir, et Nanna s'attendait toujours presque à entendre son mari hurler de déni. A présent, elle retrouvait les signes avant-coureurs de cette réaction dans la soudaine tension de sa mâchoire et l'éclat inflexible de son regard. Mais le roi Leif avait gagné la réputation d'être un homme plein de retenue, empli de cette maîtrise de soi qui fait partie de ce que l'on appelle la sagesse, et il parla calmement, également, mais tout de même avec une certaine réticence, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait cher à prononcer.

– Cethe ne se souviendra même pas de lui. Alfiona, oui, mais pas Cethe.

– Peut-être que si. Altenna se souvient encore de tes parents, pourtant, elle avait à peu près l'âge de Cethe quand vous les avez perdus.

Il détourna de nouveau le regard, mais elle eut le temps de voir son expression résolue s'effriter comme un masque de plâtre pourri.

-x-

Leif vint au chevet de Finn peu de temps avant le souper ; il trouva son beau-père assis dans son lit, en train de lire. Leif crut tout d'abord que le petit livret aux pages dorées et à la reliure de cuir était un livre de prière, mais en regardant de plus près, il réalisa que c'était un journal.

– Je reconnais ton écriture, Finn. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– J'ai tenu une chronique des campagnes de votre père à Verdane et Agustria. Je me suis arrêté après notre fuite vers Silésia, quand j'ai compris que tout ce qu'il à là-dedans pouvait être mal interprété si cela venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. J'ai failli tout brûler.

– Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit Leif en fixant la reliure craquelée. Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé des choses de cette époque.

– Ce n'est pas une relique que j'avais envie d'examiner souvent. Même maintenant, cela me fait presque mal de le relire et de réaliser combien j'étais ignorant.

– Si j'avais consigné tout ce que je pensais et éprouvais durant la guerre contre Grandbell, je ressentirais sûrement la même chose maintenant. Mais... maintenant, j'en suis presque à souhaiter de l'avoir fait. A l'époque, je devais être convaincu que je n'oublierai jamais rien.

Finn eut un léger sourire, et Leif aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée, mais l'ambassadeur de Grandbell était son invité ce soir et il ne fallait pas le faire attendre. Quand Leif revint, plus de trois heures plus tard, il trouva Finn endormi depuis longtemps, et le journal posé sur sa table de chevet.

– Dois-je le réveiller, Votre Majesté ? demanda un valet.

– Non, laissez-le. Je veux juste rester quelques temps avec lui.

Il se sentait étrangement soulagé de voir Finn dormir. A vrai dire, il avait craint de voir le chevalier revenir de trois décennies en arrière, de l'entendre parler comme il l'avait fait ce matin alors qu'il était étendu sur le sol carrelé, la tête reposant sur le manteau de Leif comme sur un coussin improvisé.

_"Pardonnez-moi, Prince Cuan... Je savais que je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité."_

Leif ne voulait plus jamais entendre cela. Il était heureux que le vieux journal leur eût donné un sujet de conversation, car il était venu sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il tendit la main vers le journal – non pour le lire, se promit-il, mais simplement pour toucher cette relique de l'époque de son père –, et réalisa qu'il était posé sur une lettre inachevée. Aussitôt, il remit le journal en place. Honte sur lui d'avoir voulu déranger les affaires de Finn, quelle que fût son intention !

Qui plus est, il était venu avec un dessein plus noble que de fouiller dans ce journal. Leif avait amené son bâton de soins personnel, le bâton de Restitution qu'il avait utilisé au combat et qui ne l'avait jamais failli.

Avant de passer à l'action, Leif s'assura que la porte était bien fermée derrière lui. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à la tête du lit et posa doucement l'orbe du bâton sur la poitrine de Finn, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux pour parfaire sa concentration et commença à canaliser toute sa volonté dans le bâton, s'en servant comme d'une extension de ses sens. Une fois qu'il ne "vît" plus qu'avec le bâton, Leif explora prudemment le monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, cherchant à travers les flux d'énergie jusqu'à trouver celui qui émanait de Finn.

La tâche se révéla d'une difficulté surprenante. Inquiétante. Et Leif, doué comme il l'était pour manipuler la quintessence, perdit de longues minutes à essayer avant de le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas aider Finn parce qu'il n'y avait rien à utiliser : la quintessence était épuisée, comme une source tarie. Leif ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'orbe terni de son bâton comme si celui-ci pouvait lui dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre. Puis il reposa le bâton, le ventre et la gorge tiraillés par la nausée.

Nanna avait raison. Finn allait mourir.

-x-

Juste après le déjeuner, Nanna amena les enfants pour aller le visiter.

– Ne fais pas trop de bruit, Cethe. Grand-père est fatigué.

Cethe promit d'être sage et entreprit ensuite de se comporter avec l'inconscience puérile des plus petits, grimpant sur le lit avant de se rouler en boule au milieu des courtepointes, comme un chaton. Puisqu'il se tenait tranquille ainsi, Nanna le laissa faire. Au début, Alfiona fit la tête ; elle avait demandé si elle pouvait amener son chat pour rendre le sourire à son grand-père, et Nanna le lui avait interdit. Elle retrouva cependant vite le sourire quand Finn lui demanda comment se passaient ses leçons d'équitation ; Alfiona rêvait de devenir une femme paladin, comme sa mère, et Finn l'avait aidé durant le printemps à passer du poney au cheval.

La visite fut brève, interrompue par les dernières gamineries de Cethe qui se glissa sous le lit en miaulant. Tout en demandant à leur gouvernante de les faire sortir, Nanna entendit les paroles de Leif résonner dans sa tête.

_Cethe ne se souviendra même pas de lui._

Elle les ramena en visite durant l'après-midi, après qu'Alfiona eût terminé sa leçon d'équitation. Celle-ci raconta l'expérience à son grand-père, qui rit en entendant sa petite-fille se plaindre d'un _très vilain oiseau_, et Nanna éprouva un regret fort différent du sentiment d'appréhension qui l'avait gagnée la veille.

-x-

Leif trouva des excuses pour ne venir à aucune visite, et ne passa pas non plus voir Finn durant la soirée. Nanna l'avait laissé s'esquiver à chaque fois, réservant la confrontation à un moment où ils furent seuls.

– Leif, pourquoi as-tu peur de le voir ?

Les yeux sombres du Roi Sage de Thracia s'élargirent, et sa bouche s'arrondit en un _o_ muet de surprise.

– Chaque fois que j'ai perdu quelqu'un, jusque-là, je... je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, répondit-il finalement. Mes parents, mes grands-parents... ils avaient disparu avant même que je les connaisse vraiment. Ta mère est partie en voyage et n'est jamais revenue, Dorias est allé mener la charge sur Alster et n'est jamais revenu, Eyvel a été pétrifiée avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait. Jusque-là, je n'ai pu que réagir à leurs disparitions. Mais maintenant, je sais ce qui va se passer, et je ne peux pas l'arrêter, et...

Il marqua une pause, respira profondément, et poursuivit d'une voix si basse que Nanna l'entendit à peine.

– Et j'ai peur de te perdre un jour de cette façon, et je ne peux pas non plus supporter cette pensée.

– Oh... Leif.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

-x-

Nanna fut choquée mais pas réellement surprise quand, le matin suivant, Finn donna sa lance à Alfiona. Choquée, parce qu'il la portait depuis bien avant qu'elle ne naisse, et en la donnant ainsi, il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin... mais il paraissait également normal que Finn voulût transmettre la Lance Héros en personne à son prochain possesseur. Même si Alfiona était bien trop jeune pour s'en servir maintenant, et qu'il faudrait encore au moins dix ans pour qu'elle puisse la porter...

_Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle représente, mais un jour, elle comprendra. Et elle se souviendra._

Une fois que les enfants furent revenus auprès de leurs percepteurs respectifs, Nanna dut donner à la conversation un tour bien moins plaisant.

– La Sœur Londa a dit que tu n'as rien voulu manger ce matin.

– C'est vrai, répondit-il, et Nanna sut qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de le faire plier.

Elle reconnaissait le ton de sa voix, son regard glacial ; une partie de lui ne s'était jamais adoucie, même s'il riait des aventures de Cethe et Alfiona alors qu'il n'avait jamais ri quand Nanna avait eu cet âge-là.

– Tu ne veux pas au moins quelque chose à boire ?

– Non.

– Est-ce que tu as mal ? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi franchement.

Il fronça les sourcils ; son expression était presque perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

– Quand nous nous battions pour libérer Thracia, dit-il finalement, il y avait des jours où l'épuisement prenait le dessus, au point que je n'arrivais même plus à remonter en selle. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi fatigué auparavant.

– Oui, je me souviens de ça, répondit Nanna.

Si elle y pensait suffisamment longtemps, elle pouvait encore ressentir les élancements de douleur qui lui lacéraient les os, les muscles, le corps tout entier. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été si fatiguée que le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux était une torture, si épuisée que son crâne paraissait sur le point d'éclater. Si fatiguée que le simple fait de_ parler_ de nourriture lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

– C'est à peu près pareil maintenant, conclut son père.

Il lui demanda finalement quelque chose à boire ; pour dormir, disait-il, sans le moindre rêve. Nanna acquiesça ; elle ne savait pas ce que son père voyait dans la nuit, mais elle se disait qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons de vouloir échapper à ces songes.

-x-

Nanna avait touché juste. Il avait peur. Pas simplement peur que Finn le regarde de nouveau sans le reconnaître, pas simplement peur qu'il essaye de lui parler de choses qui s'étaient produites bien avant sa naissance comme s'il les avait _vécues_ ; Nanna disait que son père était parfaitement lucide et n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Leif avait peur de ce que lui-même dirait, ou de ce qu'il devait dire et ne pouvait pas. Ou de ce qu'il ne devait pas dire et serait tout de même forcé de dire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais rien _dit _à Finn. Au fil des ans, il lui avait parlé de mille choses, dans les moments de triomphe et de désespoir. Et ne serait-ce pas tricher que d'ajouter quoi que ce soit maintenant ?

_J'ai toujours dit que je faisais comme si Lachesis et Eyvel étaient mes mères, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que quand nous étions à Fiana, je faisais aussi comme si tu étais mon père, comme si tout était comme cela devait être – toi et Eyvel, avec Nanna, Mareeta et moi. Et j'étais heureux là-bas, plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, parce que cela m'avait toujours paru déplacé, déloyal... Je pensais que tu me gronderais. Tu l'aurais sans doute fait._

N'était-il pas stupide de ramener ce sujet après tant d'années ? A quoi bon parler de cette période à présent définitivement résolue de leur existence ?

_Je me souviens de la première fois où tu m'as mis une épée de bois entre les mains. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où je suis tombé de mon poney et où tu m'as aider à remonter en selle. Je me souviens que tu racontais que nous partions dans de grands voyages pour cacher le fait que nous étions des fugitifs. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que la flèche qui t'a touché m'était destinée. Je me souviens de ton regard quand je t'ai demandé de m'apprendre à manier la lance comme toi. J'ai dit que je voulais porter la lance comme mon père, mais je ne pensais pas à Cuan. Je ne pensais pas __**seulement**__ à Cuan._

_Je crois que tu le savais. Je l'espère. Je l'espère._

Les paroles informulées lui donnaient mal à la gorge. Leif réalisa qu'il était presque minuit, que sa femme était déjà avec son père depuis des heures, et qu'il était en train de se comporter comme ce qu'il avait juré à quinze ans de ne jamais devenir – un lâche. Il fuyait.

Il trouva Nanna auprès de Finn, les yeux rivés sur une pile de lettres cachetées sur la table de chevet, à côté de la chronique écornée des guerres du roi Cuan.

– Il a remis sa lance à Alfiona ce matin, dit-elle, si épuisée qu'elle avait un ton presque irrité. Celle que ton père lui avait donnée...

– Oui, je vois ce dont tu parlais, répondit Leif, massant les épaules tendues de son épouse jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'affaissent. Il faut que tu dormes, Nanna. Je passerai la nuit avec lui.

– Pas toute la nuit. Thracia a besoin de son roi... Je ne me reposerai que quelques heures, rétorqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils ne faisaient que se leurrer, se dit Leif en s'installant dans la chaise laissée vide par le départ de Nanna. Finn était toujours endormi, et ses respirations lentes et profondes semblaient trop espacées. Leif demeura un moment immobile, l'oreille tendue, puis tendit la main et effleura l'épaule de Finn du bout des doigts. Ce contact timide ne réveilla pas le chevalier, et Leif ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à autre chose. Mais cet échec ne faisait qu'accroître sa culpabilité, et il se leva, appuyant un peu plus fort...

Rien. Finn ne tressaillit même pas.

Leif se rassit. Dans cette position, Finn semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, et plus fragile que le roi l'avait connu, ou peut-être n'était-ce que le jeu de la lumière. Leif voyait les stries argentées qui parsemaient ses cheveux, des stries qui n'étaient apparues qu'après la naissance de Cethe. Il voyait la trace pâle d'une cicatrice, le souvenir d'une plaie que Finn avait reçue bien avant qu'il ne naisse, courant de l'arrière de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre à cela, pensa Leif. J'aurais pu ne jamais le connaître.

_Prince Cuan... Je savais que je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité._

Leif ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à chasser ce souvenir de son esprit. Encore un moment et il se mit à parler ; le fait de savoir que personne ne l'entendrait lui déliait la langue.

– Je suis content que tu aies écrit ces lettres aux enfants. J'y jetterai peut-être un coup d'œil avant, pour voir ce que tu y dis. En espérant que ça ne te dérange pas.

_J'ai presque peur d'ouvrir celle que tu as écrite pour moi. Je sais ce que je ne peux pas me résoudre à dire, et je crois savoir ce que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à dire. Mais croire et savoir, ce n'est pas la même chose..._

– Je me demande si tu nous diras un jour ce que tu as fait durant ces trois ans. Je n'ai jamais dû te dire combien Nanna était peinée qu'Alfiona soit née durant ton absence. Mes parents sont morts, et nous n'avons jamais retrouvé Lachesis, et tu as disparu... à ce moment-là, Nanna et moi étions comme seuls au monde. Nous n'avions même pas Altenna... elle était à Thracia, seule avec Dame Eda qui s'occupait d'elle. Je crois que ton départ l'a aussi bouleversée.

_Altenna croyait que tu nous avais abandonnés pour de bon, mais c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout le monde la détestait simplement pour aimer davantage Thracia que Lenster. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Cela nous faisait mal, à tous, mais je savais que tu reviendrais, et Nanna aussi. Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'espérer..._

Il y avait six lettres en tout. Une pour Leif, une pour Nanna, une pour chacun des enfants. Une aussi pour Altenna. Et une, la dernière de la pile, pour Lachesis.

_Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'espérer que nous serions tous réunis un jour. On dirait que parfois, même l'espoir ne suffit pas..._

-x-

Nanna se réveilla avec un torticolis et un goût amer dans la bouche. Au début, elle fut incapable de se souvenir où l'on avait besoin d'elle et pourquoi, mais elle savait que _quelque chose_ manquait. Sa mémoire la rappela à l'ordre avec la violence d'un coup de tonnerre, et elle fila vers la chambre de son père, vêtue seulement d'une chemise ; une reine en cheveux suivie par une servante frustrée.

Elle ne vit tout d'abord que la chevelure en désordre de son mari. Les cheveux sombres de Leif étaient si en bataille que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'ôter son casque. Mais ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas ; il s'était endormie, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Finn.

– Leif ! cria-t-elle, et elle réalisa soudain que la chambre était trop silencieuse. Père...

Finn était inerte, les bras le long du corps. Nanna soupçonnait Leif de l'avoir mis dans cette position pour lui rendre un peu de dignité.

– Je suis désolé, Nanna. Je voulais te faire appeler, mais je n'ai pas réalisé...

Il leva la tête, et elle crut voir les ombres de la nuit danser sur son visage.

– Il a cessé de respirer.

– Tout va bien, Leif. Je suis contente que tu sois restée avec lui.

Elle se sentait étrangement raide, comme prise dans un cercueil de verre qui laissait passer la lumière et les couleurs, mais aucun sentiment. Nanna aurait certainement mal plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle se sentait étrangement vide en regardant le visage de son père. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement écartées, mais son expression semblait par ailleurs calme. Il n'avait ni accueilli la mort ni lutté contre elle, mais il semblait s'être résigné à son arrivée.

– Redresse-toi, Leif.

Pendant que son mari s'exécutait, Nanna posa deux doigts sur le poignet de son père, accomplissant le geste du guérisseur au terme de la veille. _Cherche un pouls, place une plume devant les lèvres et attends un souffle..._

– Ah... j'ai oublié ma plume.

– Je sais qu'il est parti. Je l'ai vu avec mon bâton, affirma Leif, avec un peu d'orgueil, comme chaque fois qu'ils se mesuraient sur le terrain des arts curatifs. Cela fait des années que tu ne portes plus de plume dans tes cheveux, Nanna. Ne commence pas à dire ces bizarreries.

– Je ne dis pas de bizarreries, Leif. J'essaye juste de... de faire ce qui doit être fait.

– Tu n'es pas en état pour ça, et moi non plus. Mais c'est ainsi, tu te souviens ?

Ensemble, ils joignirent les mains de Finn en une posture de prière qui datait de l'époque des Douze Croisés, et récitèrent, leurs voix mêlées brouillées par le manque de sommeil :

– Ô, divine Noba, veille sur ton serviteur.

Et ils se regardèrent, un couple sonné et maladroit dans la lumière pâle de l'aurore. Un roi à la chemise froissée, une reine en robe de chambre dont les nœuds faits à la hâte commençaient à se défaire.

– Quelqu'un m'a une fois dit qu'une fille devient femme quand sa mère meurt, dit Nanna. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que j'étais devenue femme à huit ans. Ou peut-être que je ne le suis jamais devenue.

Leif émit un son faible qui aurait pu être un rire, un hoquet ou un sanglot étouffé.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un homme. Je... je ne sais plus rien du tout.

– Non. Nous sommes des adultes. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants maintenant. Nous sommes...

Nanna sentit ses épaules trembler, et réussit à contenir leurs spasmes ; elle fut surprise d'avoir pu faire cet effort.

– Tu sais, parfois, tu parles exactement comme lui. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

– Non, jamais, dit-il en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient devant son visage. Nanna... est-ce que... est-ce que tu me _dirais_ les choses comme ça ?

Elle le fixa du regard, et son esprit embrumé commença à comprendre. Quelques sensations, froides et désagréables, s'insinuèrent dans sa prison de verre.

– J'essayerai, promit-elle.

Elle renoua son ceinturon pendant qu'il se recoiffait ; et les deux enfants redevinrent les adultes qu'ils devaient être, avançant étape par étape dans le jour qui se levait.

**Fin**

Note : Cethe est un personnage mythologique lié à Cian, l'antécédent probable de Cuan. Alfiona est le nom de la grand-mère de Leif, une femme de poigne qui est morte en défendant le château de Lenster (cf : la Chute de Lenster). Elle méritait bien un hommage.


End file.
